Field of invention is toilet-filtering devices used to clean or process air from the toilet bowl (004/209.R/213).
Referenced patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,083, 3,887,949, 5,369,810, 6,052,837, 5,590,423.
There are numerous patents covering this field, however, they all have serious shortcomings concerning being easily installed, fitting toilets without alteration, expense, complexity and other considerations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,747 Dupont 1997 is a good idea but in the real world, will fit into only a few toilets without alterations, among other shortcomings of its design. Another good idea is U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,544 Busch 1994, but in reality will fit only a few toilets without alteration, among other shortcomings of its design. Generally, people will not alter their existing appliances.